Accidental Soul Stealing
by heydanandphil
Summary: Cas is just sitting in science class, not paying attention, as usual. She scrolls through some tweets, and find that AmazingPhil has jokingly tweeted her that she could have his soul. What if it wasn't a joke? What if she accidentally stole Phil Lester's soul? (published on Quotev as well)
1. Chapter 1

Cas POV

I was in science class, listening to our substitute drone on and on about something along the lines of water chemistry when it happened. While I was going through my Chrome, pretending to take notes, I saw the tweet that pretty much changed my life. I didn't know that a single word tweet would change my life so tremendously. I opened my twitter, as that is what I do when I'm bored, and started to stalk AmazingPhil's twitter page. What? Am I not allowed to fangirl over my favorite YouTube stars? I'm not a creepy person, I swear. But back on topic, I was scrolling through his tweets when I found one addressed to me.

AmazingPhil: casannette yes ^_^

I had completely forgotten that I had tweeted him earlier and said:

casannette: AmazingPhil can I have your soul?

Don't ask why I tweeted this to him, because I honestly have no idea. I was bored in science class, okay? I then felt an overload of pride in myself after getting my first AmazingPhil tweet ever. I definitely also felt some intense feels as well, not gonna lie. I also felt a bit strange, a strange feeling was coming over me. Almost like another soul transmitting into my own mind. I suddenly received a flow of thoughts, not coming from my own mind. Thoughts about picking videos for the radio show and what to do for my next YouTube video. Funny thing was, I didn't make YouTube videos and definitely did not have my own radio show. What was going on?

I thought back to the tweet I had written before. Did the tweet actually make his soul mine? This tweet was a simple joke, nothing more. But what if it is real? What if I actually possess Phil Lester's soul now? _So if I get Phil's soul, does he get mine? Or does he remain soulless until I give it back? If he remains soulless without his soul, how will I give his soul back?_

Suddenly, I was jolted back into reality when my lab partner, Mari got up and out of her seat and everyone started moving around us. I had no idea what was going on, and felt stupid having to ask. "Mari, what in the world are we doing? Is it time to leave yet?"

"Cas, what are we going to do with you? Did you really space out while we were getting the instructions? We're doing an experiment, come on. Gosh, you are such an idiot sometimes, you know that?" Mari replied. Honestly, she isn't really a mean person; she just gets a bit annoyed with me whenever I don't do what I'm supposed to. Which is quite often.

While doing the stupid experiment that actually made absolutely no sense whatsoever when we graphed the data later, I kept thinking about that weird feeling inside me. I felt like my mind was overloaded with thoughts, and frankly, I was really worried. I couldn't get that thought out of my head, _How can I get Phil's soul back to him? How much damage will he cause if he does not have a soul?_

Phil POV

I was just sitting in my bedroom, watching Anime and replying to some tweets, when one caught my eye.

casannette: AmazingPhil can I have your soul?

I laughed a little, and quickly typed out a reply.

AmazingPhil: casannette yes^_^

I dropped my phone on the bed and continued to watch the beloved Death Note. It really is good, and I can see why people always think Dan and I look like L and Light. I then felt a strange sensation, that I would only really associate with science fiction or Harry Potter. I literally felt my soul being sucked out of my body. I screamed in pain and fear, but no one heard me.

A few minutes later, I couldn't really tell what happened. I felt, no wait. I didn't feel. Why couldn't I feel anything? My body felt fine, not damaged at all. Maybe the soul-sucking sensation I had felt earlier was just a figment of my imagination. Stuff like that only happens in really well directed and written movies based off of phenomenal books.

At that moment, I heard the front door close. Assuming Dan was home with the TESCO he decided to actually go out and buy, FOR ONCE, I left my room and walked down the hall and steps into the kitchen.

"Finally decided to go outside for once, Dan, to buy the groceries? Or did you want to make sure no one messed up your groceries?"

"Leave me alone, Phil. Contrary to popular belief, I actually go outside sometimes. It may not be often, but it occurs on a regular basis. I don't spend my life indoors, you know."

"Why would it take you three hours to get the food? We live, like, ten minutes away from the grocery. Were you with a girlfriend of yours? Or just a 'special friend?'" I asked, casually leaning against the counter top.

Dan sputtered, "For the record, I was gone for one and a half hours. What, are you trying to interrogate me or something? Shove off Phil, what's your problem?"

I honestly have no idea. Why am I being so annoying? Maybe I've spontaneously become allergic to my own nature. Is it because of that soul sucking thing earlier? _I thought that was just a joke…_


	2. Chapter 2

Cas POV

I was in English class the day after I received the tweet and possibly the soul, not paying attention. _Surprise, surprise. _My thoughts had increasingly became more jumbled between my own and Phil's, and I was sort of freaking out. People kept asking me what was wrong, but how could I answer them? I may or may not have accidentally stolen a famous YouTuber's soul? Who would ever believe that?

My teacher, Mrs. Mitchell, was talking about some Romeo and Juliet scene that we had read for homework. I stopped halfway listening and started looking around the room and thinking about life in general. I generally have my most deep thoughts when I'm in class and not paying attention. My grades might go down, but I do become wiser as a person.

I was snapped back into reality and fell out my chair, _damn my clumsiness,_ when Mrs. Mitchell spoke my name with a questioning tone. I got up off the floor, and noticed that everyone was staring at me. _Oh darn it, did she ask me a question? I am SO going to be made fun of for this._ "Um, Mrs. Mitchell, could you repeat the question?"

She said, "Cas, dear, you look a bit ill. Do you want to go see the nurse?"

I agreed not wanting to miss the opportunity to go home and miss the rest of my classes. I ran down the steps, went to the office, and generally faked being really ill. Luckily, the nurse bought it. I think she wasn't a licensed medical professional and just wanted to have some sort of job, so becoming a school nurse was the best she could get.

The nurse called my mother, and my mother came and picked me up from school about fifteen minutes later. During the car ride home, we basically listened to music and didn't talk. My relationship with my mother is somewhat complicated, and I don't really know what to ever say to her. We don't talk to each other much.

When we arrived at my house, I got out of the car and raced up to my bedroom. My mother left right after making sure I had gotten in the door, as she had to go back to work. I mean somebody had to make a living for this family. With my dad being out of town a lot, she basically had to do everything for my sister and I. We could take care of ourselves for the most part, but she would always have to run around, driving us to places and buying us things we need and want. It must be pretty hard work to be her.

When I arrived in my large bedroom, I sunk down into my beanbag and just tried to relax. It was hard to relax when I had so many thoughts and feelings running through my head. Having two souls is hard work, in case you were wondering. My brain was overwhelmed and emotionally exhausted, which somehow caused my face to pale and become quite pasty looking. Looking in the mirror, I could tell why Mrs. Mitchell had sent me home. _Wow, looks like I might be creating a new illness. Two soul syndrome, lucky me!_

I shifted around in my beanbag, trying to get comfortable. I then grabbed my computer and logged on, accidentally misspelling my password twice. _Honestly_, I thought_, get yourself together! _Then immediately logged on to twitter. I first went to Phil's page, wondering if anything had happened while I was at school. Had his soullessness caused a twitterpocalypse?

There were no new tweets from Phil, and the last one he wrote being the tweet he directed at me. _Why did I ever think asking Phil for his soul would be a good idea? It wasn't even that funny or clever anyway. Gosh, I am such an IDIOT!_

I then thought to look at Dan's twitter page, Danisnotonfire, to see if he had anything to say about Phil's newly soulless condition. It did, in fact, show a few tweets.

Danisnotonfire: AmazingPhil is being strange what is going on

Danisnotonfire: I don't understand where has normal Phil gone

Danisnotonfire: Hey guys, AmazingPhil apparently had caught the *cough* asshole disease so don't be surprised if he's mean ^_^

Oh shit. _It's all because of my stupid little tweet. I'm letting so many people down right now! How am I ever going to fix this?_

Dan POV

_What is going on with Phil? _I honestly had no idea. Ever since I had gotten back from that shopping trip, he had been a complete, in the words of the angel Castiel, assbutt. It was like he had nothing holding him back from saying mean things. I know for a fact the old Phil would never say anything that cruel or mean to anyone, let alone his best friends.

_Was it something that upset him? _I didn't know what could have upset Phil while I was on that Grocery shopping expedition. As far as my knowledge goes, he didn't have a girlfriend that could have broken up with him. He hadn't fought with any friends or family members. _He did say he was going to reply to some tweets yesterday. Maybe something happened and everyone started hating on him. Maybe he thinks no one likes him anymore and it's causing him to lash out at his friends._

When I opened the twitter app and turned to Phil's page, I found that my previous assumption was extremely inaccurate. His last tweet from yesterday was a reply to a question, directed at a girl called Cas. I proceeded to open the conversation.

casannette: AmazingPhil, can I have your soul?

AmazingPhil: casannette yes ^_^

_I know this is crazy, but maybe this is why Phil has been acting so strangely. Maybe, somehow, his soul was transmitted to this random girl over the internet. But why would someone even ask for his soul? What's so great about it?_

I decided to take action, the only way I knew how. Not by making a video about it, but by tweeting this Cas girl.

Danisnotonfire: casannette strange question, but do you currently have Phil Lester's soul? If you do, plz return it he needs it

_Now I just have to wait for her to reply and we can sort out this mess together. Everything should be back to normal soon. _Oh how wrong I was…


End file.
